militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Lifford
Gaelic Allies |combatant2= O'Donnell's rebels Scottish Redshanks |commander1= Niall Garve O'Donnell Sir John Bolles Sir Arthur O'Neill |commander2= Hugh Roe O'Donnell |strength1= 500 }} The Battle of Lifford took place in Lifford, County Donegal, Ireland in 1600 during the Nine Years War. A mixed Anglo-Irish force under Sir John Bolles and the Gaelic leaders Niall Garve O'Donnell and Sir Arthur O'Neill captured the strategic town of Lifford. A subsequent attempt to recapture it by rebel forces led by Red Hugh O'Donnell failed. Background Lifford was both strategically and politically important as it stands where the River Finn and Mourne meet to form the Foyle and was a traditional stronghold of the O'Donnell dynasty. Niall was a rival claimant to be chief of the O'Donnells, and his presence at Lifford strengthened his claims.McGurk p.83 Niall had until recently fought alongside the rebels, led by Tyrone and Niall's brother-in-law Red Hugh O'Donnell, but had changed sides following the landing of an English force at Derry the same year. Niall went over to support the Crown with significant numbers of Gaelic troops, after he had been left in charge of the area while Red Hugh was away raiding south into Connaught. Red Hugh was outraged by Niall's defection, and in retaliation killed his young son.McGurk p.95 Capture The Crown forces captured Lifford on 8 October. As they approached the town, the thirty strong rebel garrison set fire to the castle and withdrew, but much of the small town still remained intact. Red Hugh immediately tried to recapture Lifford, but his initial attempt - which involved skirmishing around Castle Finn - left around twelve dead on each side without retaking the town. They then established a blockade on the town in the hope that they could starve out its garrison. Red Hugh was reinforced by Scottish redshank mercenaries hired by his mother on his behalf.McGurk p.84 Battle At the end of October the garrison marched out to bring the besiegers to battle. Niall Garve led the cavalry forces and during the fighting Giall Harve fought Red Hugh's younger brother Manus O'Donnell in single combat.McGurk p.85 Although it remained under occasional pressure, the garrison at Lifford was securely established and maintained for the remainder of the war. Aftermath The success at Lifford validated Docwra's strategy of forming alliances with local Gaelic forces, which was criticised by some of his comtenparies. Niall Garve O'Donnell's defection was one of a number in which powerful Ulster Gaelic figures switched sides, and the balance of war in Ulster gradually swifted. Over the next two years other important points such as Donegal, which was captured by Niall Garve, and Ballyshannon were taken by allied Anglo-Gaelic forces. These became part of a pincer movement that allowed government troops at Derry, Dublin and Carrickfergus to penetrate into the heart of the rebellion in County Tyrone. After the Treaty of Mellifont that ended the war in 1603, Lifford remained an important garrison town. It was able to hold out during O'Doherty's Rebellion in 1608 and troops from the town were eventually able to assist in suppressing the rebellion. References Bibliography * McGurk, John. Sir Henry Docwra, 1564-1631: Derry's Second Founder. Four Courts Press, 2006. Category:1600 in Ireland Category:Conflicts in 1600 Category:County Donegal